9.1.1 ABSTRACT: ANALYTICAL BIOCHEMISTRY Director: Stephen S. Hecht, Ph.D. The mission of the Analytical Biochemistry Shared Resource is to provide high quality analytical services, using state of the art chromatographic, mass spectrometric, and related techniques, to members of the Cancer Center, promptly and at low cost. There are 3 major services: mass spectrometry;biomarker applications, particularly with respect to tobacco use;and instrument maintenance and service. This resource continues to be an outstanding and extensively used facility in support of studies on chemical aspects of carcinogenesis and biomarker development and application, particularly by investigators in the Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, and Prevention and Etiology programs. The mass spectrometry service is absolutely critical to many ongoing studies in the Cancer Center. The tobacco carcinogen biomarker services are internationally known and are frequently used by investigators outside of the Cancer Center. The instrument maintenance activity is unique and saves time and precious resources. One great asset of this Shared Resource is the expertise of its members. Stephen Hecht, Sharon Murphy, Peter Villalta, and Steven Carmella have nearly 100 years of combined expertise in analytical biochemistry, mass spectrometry, structure determination, and chromatographic instrumentation. Members of the Cancer Center continually call on these individuals for guidance in analytical biochemistry-related projects, methods development, and instrument trouble-shooting. This heavily used and technically outstanding facility continues to provide crucial services to its highly productive users.